


Jealousy Does Not Suit Me

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Forced Bonding, K/S Day 2014, M/M, Oblivious Kirk, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to go home, Spock must tell his captain that their employer and Kirk's lover Edith must die. A mirrorverse re-telling of City on the Edge of Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Does Not Suit Me

**Author's Note:**

> A vignette written for [Kirk/Spock Day 2014](http://marineorthodox.deviantart.com/journal/Kirk-Spock-day-2014-Spirk-fanbook-Update-474112635)  
> Edit: A big thank you to four_ nostril for giving me a heads up on the typeos. :D

Spock did not look up from his work at the sound of the door opening and closing. Nor did he look up at the cheery, “Honey, I'm home!” He did look up when a hand slammed down on the desk in front of him.

His captain glared down at him, the sunlight pouring from the large window making his eyes glow, his mouth pulled into a thin line.

“Now that I have you attention.” Kirk said.

Spock sat in his high backed chair, his coat and vest off, suspenders down and his shirtsleeves rolled to the elbow, peering up at his captain. As he did, he noticed that Kirk was wearing a new suit. It was dark gray offset by a blight blue silk tie and pocket square. It was the third one this week and like the others it was well made and tailored to fit.

“You are back early,” Spock said setting down the screwdriver in his hand.

In front of him, Kirk pulled back from the desk, dragging his hand over the dark walnut as he did. He flashed Spock a quick smile.

“It was too easy. I showed up and those guys folded like cheap suits. I don't think we have to worry about them any more.”

“Ah. Speaking of cheap suits, I can't help but to notice that you do not seem to be wearing one,” Spock said.

Kirk looked down at himself, running his hands over the material smiling. “You like it? Edith took me out shopping again. That woman sure does love a man a good suit. I told her next time we needed to bring you along.”

Spock picked up his screwdriver again and went back to the computer, only there was nothing left to do, so he pretended to tighten screws and generally poked at the device.

“Miss Keeler does enjoy lavishing you with gifts, Captain,” he said. “And her attentions.”

“You're not jealous are you, Spock? Can I help it if she gravitated toward me and not you?”

Spock looked up and saw his captain smirking at him. “No, you cannot.”

“Exactly,” Kirk said with a laugh. He moved away from the desk over to the far wall where a metal cart stood. Its glass top was decked with glasses, bottles and a crystal ice bucket. He set to work making himself a drink.

Spock wasn't surprised when Kirk didn't bother to offer him one. He sat at the desk and observed his captain and the man peered around the room.

“You know Spock,” Kirk said after taking his first sip. “We have it good here. Nice clothes, ample food, private rooms in Edith's home. You know the rest of the country right now is scrambling to make ends meet and yet here we are...”

Kirk trailed off, taking another swallow of his drink. Spock stood up from with he sat behind his desk and moved to stand near Kirk.

“Indeed.” He paused looking down at his shoes. Looking back up he added, “Why do I feel this is leading up to something, Captain?”

“Maybe it is. I mean think about it, Spock. Even in our own time, we don't have it this good. We could live like kings here. Just image if we never had to leave.”

Spock raised one eyebrow. “Captain, the only reason we are here is to prevent changes to the timeline so that our world as we know it will continue to exist.”

Kirk made a face, finishing off his drink. He set it down with a loud clink. “Yes, yes, but... Last night I let it slip that we may be moving on in the future. Edith didn't like that, so she made an offer.”

“An offer?”

“Yeah. She wants me to stay, as her 'young man' and continue doing what I'm doing. In return she's going to cut me in some of her profits. Spock, I could be rich!”

Spock seemed immobile for a moment. Then he said, “Yes. Yes Captain, you could be.” He turned away from Kirk moving back to the desk. He felt Kirk grab his arm before he got too far.

“Don't be like that, Spock. Listen, I told her I wouldn't do it without you and she agreed. We both need you, so don't think that I'm cutting you out.”

Spock looked back at Kirk. “How generous of you, “ he muttered.

There was another pull on Spock's arm and he spun around to face his Captain. Kirk looked back at him, his expression incredulous. “What? You thought I would leave you out, Spock? You're my right hand man, and confidant. We're in this together and together we could be rich, running this town. Isn't that better than going back to the ship and slaving away for the Empire for the rest of our lives?”

“For you I dare say it would be, but how long before my true nature comes out. Right now everyone thinks I am Chinese and had an unfortunate accident with, as you put it, a mechanical rice picker.”

“And it's a good lie, or at least no one has questioned it too much,” Kirk said.

“Yes, but what happens if I'm injured or become ill. How will you explain the color of my blood, the location of my heart, my low blood pressure, or ─”

“Alright! Alright!” Kirk pulled back from him, throwing up his hands. “You've made your point. We'll finish what we started and go home. Happy?”

“Relieved.”

Spock watched as Kirk made a face and turned back to the cart pouring himself another drink. “Yeah I bet,” he heard Kirk grumbled into his glass. “So do we know what even we are looking to prevent here Spock?”

“I believe I have located where the time line shifts, Captain and ─”

There was knocking at the door. Spock raised an eyebrow at the interruption but said nothing as he moved across the floor to answer.

As the door opened in stepped Edith Keeler, dressed in a designer skirt and jacket, her dark hair immaculately styled, and a bright smile on her face.

“Thank you, Mr. Spock. Oh and Jim. You're both here. Fantastic. That saves me a lot of trouble.”

Kirk returned Edith's smile, setting down his glass and moving over to her. “Edith. What can we do for you?”

“I have another job for you. Nothing much, just some punks that owe me money.”

“Do you wish for us to collect or merely issue a warning?” Spock asked, noticing how close Kirk stood next to their employer.

“I think a warning will do for now. Just make sure they understand what will happen if they don't pay me.”

“I think we can manage that, don't you Spock?” Kirk said as he gave a wink.

“Indeed, Captain,” Spock intoned.

Edith’s smile brightened. “Wonderful. You know, since I hired you gentleman, my life has been so much simpler and,” she gave Kirk a salacious grin, “So much more rewarding.”

“We aim to please,” Kirk said. His grin was nearly splitting his face in two and Spock became aware his stomach tying itself into a knot. He turned from the two humans and headed back to his desk. He stood at its edge, fidgeting with an ornate silver pen stand. From behind him he could hear Edith whisper to Kirk.

“Dinner tonight? At eight?”

“Sounds good, but I thought Spock and I were working.”

“Oh that. It shouldn't take long and if you're a little late, it will be all right. So long as you show up.”

“Of course... If my lady commands it?”

“And she does.”

Spock took a deep breath through his nose, feeling blood rush to his face. He knew that shouldn't be eavesdropping on his captain and Miss Keeler and he didn't want to be. It was that his ears picked up on every word they said, in spite of their hushed tones. Despite what he told Kirk, he did feel jealous, only it wasn't as the Captain thought.

Spock wasn't jealous of Miss Keeler. He was jealous of his captain. Too many years he had longed for that man and knew he could never have him. It was a horrible feeling. It burned white hot inside him and threatened to turn him to ash.

Behind him Kirk and Edith continued their conversation.

“I should go now. I have meeting a with the new D.A. I just want to make sure he remembers who helped him get in office.” Spock heard Edith say. “And you boys have a job to do. Good day.”

There was soft wet sound which Spock knew was a kiss. He shut his eyes, his teeth gritted together. He heard Kirk say good bye as the door opened. When it shut he turned back to face his captain. Kirk was smirking.

“You all right, Spock?” He asked.

“I am adequate, Captain,” Spock said lifting his chin. He didn't bother to hide his face. He was sure that Kirk had already seen the color in his cheeks. The man snorted and continued to smile. Spock watched as Kirk moved back to the drink cart and pour another measure of liquor.

“You know Spock, Edith is amazing woman,” he said. Spock said nothing, but he lowered his gaze. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to his captain praise Miss Keeler, but that was exactly what he was going to hear.

“She's smart, confidant, knows what she wants. She's not afraid of anything and won't take no for answer. It's shame she was born in this time period. If she had been born in our time, she would thrive. Heel, maybe even give the emperor a run for his money.” Kirk gave a laugh.

“She is indeed a remarkable woman,” Spock said. “It is no surprise that you are so taken with her. It only makes what I am able to tell that much more difficult.”

Spock finally looked up at Kirk, who was peering at him his brow wrinkled.

“What are you talking about, Spock?”

“Before Miss Keeler interrupted, I was about to inform you of my findings. About where the time line shifts? It is during this time period and it involves Miss Keeler.” Spock paused, licking his lip. “Captain, Edith Keeler needs to die.”

“What?” Kirk put down his drink and marched over to Spock. “Explain. Now.” His face was turning red and Spock could see that the man was shaking. Spock maintained his stance.

“It would seem that our correct timeline Miss Keeler dies; although, I am not sure how, and because of that certain politicians are able to take office. They will help push America's involvement in World War II and later usher in space exploration for profit. It will set the stage for the world has we know it.”

“But if she lives?”

“If she lives then she will gain in power and have tremendous influence in this country. As a result different men will take political office and America will not enter the war. The Germans will win and the continued revolts against Nazi rule will burn through most of the world's resources. Technological advancements will go in another direction and space travel will not become a reality for another hundred and fifty years.”

“You're lying,” Kirk said.

Spock shook his head, his movement slow and deliberate.” I understand why you would think that but I assure ─”

“Shut up!” Kirk grabbed Spock by the front of his shirt, giving him a hard shake. “You just shut your mouth, you spiteful son of a bitch. I know what this is about. You are jealous. You don't like it that Edith would rather fuck me than you, so you made up this little story. Well, guess what Spock? I'm not buying it.”

Spock stayed silent, watching Kirk's face. It's snarled visage troubled Spock. When he first discovered that in order to correct the timeline, Edith Keeler would have to die, Spock almost felt relief, but it was short lived. He had watched his captain fall for the woman, and Spock knew that her death would destroy what was left of Kirk's small and blackened heart. It would be the final nail in the coffin, forever sealing away Spock's hope of being with his captain.

Spock remained still, continuing to study Kirk's face and watched as the rage melted away. The man suddenly looked pale and heartbroken.

“Spock,” Kirk's voice was quivered. “Please, tell me you're lying.”

“I cannot.”

One by one, Kirk fingers uncurled from Spock's shirt and he released him. He turned so that Spock could no longer see his face. With deliberate steps, he walked back to the little cart and pick up his glass, but he didn't drink any of it. Instead Spock, watched as Kirk just held it in his hand.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

Spock watched as Kirk turned, so that he peered over his shoulder at him.

“I think I might be... You know what?” He looked away again and set the drink back down. He turned completely around to face Spock once more and Spock could see that the man had hardened himself. “Nevermind,” Kirk said. “There's work to be done and we need to do it quickly.”

“Shall I fetch my coat and hat?”

“No,” Kirk said. “I would rather you didn’t come.” Spock felt as if he had just been hit in the stomach. He rocked a little on his feet and shut his eyes. If Kirk noticed he say. “I'll do this job own my own. I want you to find out more about Edith's death. The who, how, and when. Understood?”

Opening his eyes again, Spock gave a nod. “Yes, Captain.”

Without another word Kick stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Spock remained where he was for several minutes after Kirk left, watching the door, in case Kirk came back. Finally with a sigh he returned to his chair and went back to his work.

~*~

Once again on board the _Enterprise_ , Spock moved down the corridor of deck five. The mission had been successful, seeing to Edith's death and correcting the time line, but Kirk had been quiet ever since they returned. Spock was aware of his captain's pain and felt a measure of guilt because of it.

He hadn't planned on killing Miss Keeler, but Spock knew he had done the right thing. He had watched earlier that same day as Kirk stopped her from falling down the steps in her home. Spock simply reasoned that when push came to shove, Kirk could not be trusted to do what needed to be done.

She had been good to them, giving them work, clothes, shelter and Spock was not ungrateful. He made sure that it had been quick and painless as he cut her throat. He was careful to lay her on her side on a blanket, so that the blood would not get in her hair or on her dress. He even said a prayer over her in his native tongue, asking The Great One to take to her Paradise.

Later, it had been difficult to see Kirk kneel down beside her, a shaking hand caressing her hair and shutting her eyes. Spock had done the only thing he could. He knelt down beside Kirk and offered his condolences.

There hadn't been time for much more than that, as they suddenly found themselves back in front of the Guardian of Time, with McCoy staring down at them, bewildered. From there, they were beamed back aboard the ship and Spock filled McCoy in on what had happened. Kirk had disappeared to his quarters.

Reaching his own cabin, Spock set about making things ready. He set out his three tried chess board, a bottle of wine that he had been saving and his lyre. He removed his boots, slash and dagger setting them out of the way, before moving to the replicator. He selected a light dish of fruit and cheese that would pair well with the wine, setting it out on the table near the board.

He unfastened the first few clasps of his jacket and poured some wine into two glasses he had set out. He looked around the room for any last minute things to do, dimmed the lights and waited. Ten minutes later, his door opened and Kirk stepped inside, his footsteps heavy. Spock was ready as he handed to Kirk one of the glasses of wine and ushered him into a chair at the table.

As Kirk peered down into the glass, Spock took up the other one and sitting across from his captain he raised it.

“To Miss Keeler,” he said, his tone grave. Kirk grunted something and tapped his glass to Spock's before draining it. Spock was quick to refill it and watched as Kirk drank that too. Pouring more wine into his Captain's glass Spock said, “I grieve with thee.”

Kirk looked up and Spock could see the man's eyes were red and watery. It was too much for him. Without a word he reached out and touched Kirk's hand. He watched has Kirk's brow wrinkled and he opened his mouth to speak. Spock shook his head.

“Hush. Just tell me what you need, Captain,” Spock said, his voice almost a whisper. His finger caressed Kirk's hand and Spock watched as the drugs in the wine started to take effect. Kirk's eyes slowly slipped shut and he slumped down in his chair.

Spock stood and removing the glass from Kirk's unyielding grasp, he lifted Kirk into his arms and carried him over to his bed. He put Kirk down gently on his bunk and slid in next to him. He started at his captain’s unconscious form and sighed.

Yes, Spock had been jealous of Miss Keeler, though he shouldn't have been. She was gone, like so many others. Spock knew his captain was lonely and it broke his heart, since neither of them needed to be alone.

Spock gave Kirk's lips a quick kiss before placing his fingers over the human's meld points. Shutting his eyes, he initiated the bond and felt it as it took hold.

“I will never leave you, James. I promise.”


End file.
